Heroes Aren't Born, They're Made
by JDT Productions
Summary: Cole, a visitor from another universe, is stuck in the world of Heroes, towards the end of season two, and befriends Claire. Benett and Cole don't get along. At all. Throw the Company and the rest of Cole's past in to haunt him, and then watch as the chaos unfurls.


**Heroes Aren't Born, They're Made**

**A JDT Production**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE RAYSPHERE OR INFAMOUS IDEA OR HEROES**

I got up and went to school, just like I was told. In my biology class was a girl named Claire. She said she moved here a while back. She was blonde, and kinda distant. I decided to talk to her on the way to lunch.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm Cole."

"I'm Claire."

"Where did you move from?" she asked

"A small village in Russia."

"Cool,"

"Yeah… I guess. It's not as sweet as you might think."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I probably would, my life is pretty hectic." I was intrigued by what she means by this.

"No you wouldn't. Please Claire, drop it. It is a sensitive subject for me."

"Ok, Cole."

"So, what do you like to do?"

"Uhh, I was a cheerleader at my old school."

"Are you going to be one here?"

"No."

"I thought you said you like to do that,"

"I do."

"Then why won't you?"

"Daddy said I cant."

"Ah, daddy's afraid of his little girl growing up."

She didn't respond. The lunch bell soon rang and we went our separate ways. I was starting my long walk back to my apartment. I passed by an abandoned factory and by chance saw what looked to be a girl on the roof. She jumped off of the roof. I heard her scream…

**Claire's POV**

After biology a boy walked up to me. He had black hair that was covering one eye, red t-shirt and a black leather jacket and jeans. He was about 5'11". He spoke to me with a very strong accent, from some other country.

"Hey." He said

"Hi."

"I'm Cole."

"I'm Claire."

"Where did you move from?" I asked

"A small village in Russia."

"Cool,"

"Yeah… I guess. It's not as sweet as you might think."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I probably would, my life is pretty hectic."

"No you wouldn't. Please Claire, drop it. It is a sensitive subject for me."

"Ok, Cole."

"So, what do you like to do?"

"Uhh, I was a cheerleader at my old school."

"Are you going to be one here?"

"No."

"I thought you said you like to do that,"

"I do."

"Then why won't you?"

"Daddy said I cant."

"Ah, daddy's afraid of his little girl growing up."

I couldn't think of a response. Then the lunch bell rang and we didn't see each other for the rest of the day.

After school I decided to go and see just how far my abilities would go. I grabbed my camera and set it up angling at a building that was abandoned. I decided to jump. I screamed as I felt the all too familiar feeling of weightlessness. Instead of pain and a sickening crunch I heard a familiar voice scream out "Claire!"

I glanced at the noise and saw the new guy, Cole, racing towards me faster than I thought he could run. He caught me and said "Claire, just what the hell do you think you were doing, Вы сумасшедшая сука.1"

I couldn't understand what he said in Russian, but he was angry.

"You could've killed yourself!"

"I know" I lied.

"I'm taking you home. Your parents should know."

"Fine"

"Wait, how are you going to get us there?"

"Same way we both came. We walk."

"Fine."

I kinda hoped he had a car.

"You will show me where you live."

"Yes, Cole."

"Claire?" he asked. Ok, I do like the accent. Its hot.

"Yes." I bitterly responded.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"What do you think, тупица2?"

"Oh, the jumping thing?"

"Da"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Claire, I know we just met, but trust me, I understand more than most."

"Welcome to my life," I scoffed as he knocked on the door.

Great. Just great. Dad opened the door.

"Mr. Butler, may I speak with you and Claire?"

"Um, sure? Clairebear, what is this about?" I just gave him a glare.

Once we were inside and seated at my table, Cole started,

"Mr. Butler, my name is Cole Mogolov, and I have some news that might shock you,"

"What is it son?"

"I was walking home and I was walking by the abandoned warehouses and saw a girl upon the roof, curious as to why a girl would be on the roof of an abandoned warehouse I walked closer to investigate. I noticed that it was your daughter, the same moment that she had jumped off."

Dad put on a face of false shock. Thank you.

"Really? How is she still here without a scratch on her?" he inquired.

"I ran fast enough to catch her, Mr. Butler."

"Ah." He responded, but then Cole continued,

"It is not my place to ask why she did so, but I can say this much, if you ever need help, you may come to me, for anything you say will not be repeated."

"Thank you." Was all I could manage. No one had ever been this kind to me.

"Cole, why did you save my daughter?" God dad, why did you ask that? I thought.

"Mr. Butler, I cannot stand to see innocence be taken away when I know I can stop it. It hurts me to see others be hurt for what they haven't done."

"Thank you," my dad said as we all stood up from the table and we led him out to the porch.

"Thank you, Cole, it means so much to me" he continued as we led him out.

"Da, it was nothing."

"А вы откуда?" ( Where are you from)

Ok, since when did dad know Russian or whatever?

"Шахты, к югу от Москвы" (Shakhty, south of Moscow)

"Я не знаком с этой областью." ( I am not familiar with that area)

"Он находится недалеко от Ростова" ( It is near Rostov)

"Oh." Was my dad's ENGLISH response.

"Ok, anyone want to fill me in on the discussion that just went on in front of me?"

"Oh, Claire, he just asked me where I was from."

"Oh." I felt stupid.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow at school, Cole."

After Cole left, Dad told me to go upstairs, this can only end well. Once we were in my room, my dad sat in chair and I sat on my bed.

"Claire, what the hell do you think you were doing?"

"I was testing my powers where I always do."

"Then how did HE see you?"

"I haven't tested them in over a month, he showed up between then and there. I haven't really talked to him before today."

"Claire, be more careful next time."

"Yes, Daddy…"

My dad walked downstairs and I thought to how Cole and I met. I mean he is a nice guy, he is kinda attractive, and the accent is awesome. He did care enough that my parents knew, so I doubt he's with the Company.

When we went upstairs, my dad told me to sit on my bed, classic 'you're-about-to-get-yelled-at' stance.

"I ran a search for your new friend."

"So? He doesn't have powers."

"That anyone knows of. But powers aren't the problem."

"Then what is?"

"He's not in any system I checked."

"You're just being paranoid."

"Claire, just stay away from him."

"No."

"Claire!"

"I want to have some semblance of a normal life, dad!"

"Claire, you know just as well as I that you are not normal!"

"Go away!" I finally yelled.

**Cole's POV**

After I dropped Claire off and was out of anyone's sight, I let myself get airborne. This was definitely new. I could hover for a second and slow my fall, but never straight out flew. I wonder what else had happened since I wound up here. I got lucky when I noticed Claire, for if she had gone _into_ the warehouse, my house, I would've been busted. In the loft was my room, kitchen, and living room, but what would've gotten me in more trouble was the fact that there were scorch marks from me practicing, I've almost got my newest ability down, just a few more days and I should have it down.

The next day at school wasn't so bad. After biology, I talked with Claire, we just had fun talking to each other. By the end of lunch I had her phone number. After school, Claire caught up to me and we started talking about our biology homework. She looked at me and said "Wanna come over and work on it together?"

"Sure."

"Come on, my car's right…" she took me to an empty parking spot.

"What car?"

"I parked it here this morning!"

"Was it stolen?"

"I guess."

"Well, let us begin the long walk to your house."

"Yep."

Claire and I walked in relative silence, until we neared my (ware)house.

"So, Cole, where do you live?"

"We are about to pass it."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing but warehouses around here."

I let it sink in when I didn't say anything.

"Wait," She ran closer to the warehouses, unfortunately, mine.

"You live here?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Can I come in?"

Shit. I can't have her figure anything out.

"It's dangerous."

"You live here, it cant be dangerous."

"it is still an old warehouse with saws and such."

"Cole, I will be fine."

"I'd much rather you not go in."

She pushed me out of the way, ignoring my pleas for her to stop.

"Claire! Wait!"

I ran to catch up with her before it was too late. I heard the silent sound of the saw blade trap whir to life.

"Claire! Duck!"

She just turned and looked at me. My own trap came down faster than I estimated. Good trap. I watched the saw blade slice through half of her arm and then stop. She screamed, and I ran over to her.

"Claire, let me see, I know first aid."

"No."

"Claire, do it or you will bleed out." 

"I'll be fine," was her nonchalant response.

I forced her, not roughly, but enough to hold her hand back away from the wound… That was healing itself… Is she like me? Are there others?

"What the hell are you?"

"Cole, I can explain."

"I'm sorry Claire, the trap was to stop those stealing my stuff."

"It's fine."

"Claire, what are you?"

"I'm a freak. I guess you don't want to be near me…"

"Claire. I think its amazing. You aren't like anyone else. Hell, my old girlfriend was one similar to you. We dated for two years…"

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not say…"

"Ok, Cole."

"Anyways, I'll let you borrow a sweatshirt to cover up the blood on your shirt."

"Thanks."

"So, Claire, how about heading back to your place to do that homework?"

"Sounds good."

It was a long walk with small talk in between. I hate having to lie to her, she's such a sweet girl.

We soon arrived at her house and her dad was in his office, I waited in the kitchen. Soon Claire came back down in my sweatshirt. I could barely tell that she had changed t-shirts, but I knew she did. I just could tell. She grabbed her biology book and we started doing the homework.

The homework took two hours, then her dad walked in.

"Get out of my house and leave Claire alone!"

I stood up, but Claire stopped me.

"Dad. He has done nothing wrong, he is staying with me."

"Then why did you walk in with blood all over you?"

"I got into some trouble. I'm fine,"

"Mr. Butler, if it is your intention for me to leave then I will. I just want you to know that I could never wish ill will upon Claire, she deserves much more than that."

I stood up and walked towards the door, Claire ran to meet me.

"Please don't go." 

"I'm sorry, but your мудак (asshole), will not let me stay. Good bye Claire, I will see you tomorrow at school."

"But…" she started.

"Claire, just send me a text message if you must talk with me, ok?"

"Ok,"

I walked until I was out of sight, and then used my static thrusters to fly home. I need to reset my trap. As soon as I was in my loft, ready for bed, I received a text;

**Claire:** I'm sorry about my dad, he's just overprotective.

**Me: **I would be too if my daughter was as beautiful as you

**Claire:** You really think I'm beautiful

**Me:** Would I lie to you

**Claire**:IDK

**Claire: **I'm not a freak to you, am I?

**Me: **You're not a freak, you have an amazing gift from the gods. You should use it wisely…

**Claire: **Can I ask you a question

**Me: **ask anything

**Claire: **Can you walk me home tomorrow

**Me: **yeah.

**Claire: **Thanks ;)

**Me: **uhh, no problem

With that I fell asleep, awaiting to see the wonderful Claire Butler the next day.

Once I arrived at school, I met up with Claire, at her locker. The cheerleaders were making fun of her.

"Hey, do not say what you do not want said about you!" I told the gaggle's leader.

"Aww, look! Her foreign exchange boyfriend has come to her rescue!" the lead bitch said.

"Look, I do not wish to start an argument or a fight or what ever, but stop being a bitch. You are no worse than rapists and abusers. You should learn to respect others."

"Cole, you should stay out of this." Claire warned.

"No, I cannot stand around while others are being hurt."

"Oh, so noble, dumbass." The lead bitch said.

"Заткнитесь, вы лживая сука. Никто не хочет быть рядом с вами!" I yelled.

Luckily no one knew Russian, so the gaggle of cheerleaders left.

"Cole what did you say?" Claire asked.

"Shut the fuck up, you deceitful bitch. No one wants to be near you."

"I wish I was you?" Claire responded with a tinge of a question in her voice.

"No you do not. You really don't want to live where I come from."

"Russia sounds cool."

"Claire, you do not want to, it is full of crime and evil."

"Is that why you're old girlfriend broke up with you."

I flinched.

"No, she died… "

"because I wasn't strong enough."

She was shocked. The bell rang, it was time for class. Claire and I followed our normal routine, go to biology, eat lunch together and met up outside of school. I looked up and a dark cloud loomed above me. Great.

"Look, Claire, I need to get you home as fast as possible."

"Why? Are you gonna melt in the rain?"

"Trust me, rain and I do not mix."

And with that, Claire and I departed. We walked faster than normal. We had passed my house and were entering her neighborhood, when it of course, started to rain. I started wincing and hissing in pain.

"You've got to be kidding me, you are not melting." She laughed.

"I… am….not…kidding…." I managed to grunt out.

I felt my bioenergy escaping me, hurting me. It started to pour down rain, the tendrils of lightening were branching off of me like a lightening storm. Claire kept nearing closer, trying to help me.

"Claire… Stop… I don't want to get you hurt… because of me…"

"Cole. Shut up. I can take it. Let me get you to my house."

Before I could argue, she got under my arm and got me. She carried me off to her house, and got me inside. I was dripping and sparking. I was weak, and I was slowly loosing consciousness. I heard Claire running towards me, yelling "Cole! COLE!"

I woke up in her kitchen, a gun in my face. Unfortunately, this isn't the first time this has happened.

"What are you?" her father asked

"I would tell, but I don't think I can trust you,"

"Why the hell cant you?"

"Since day one, when I helped your daughter, you thought bad of me. I have done nothing to gain your distrust, but more than enough to gain your trust. I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU SHIT."

"Dad, let him be. He is right." Claire, spoke up.

"It's too late, Clairebear. I've called The Company."

"Daddy, how could you?"

"Because, he will bring the Company on you."

"No, he wont."

"I have no idea who the Company is, but I am leaving. Claire, come on."

"Claire! Wait!"

"No, Daddy."

She followed me out of the house and grabbed my hand.

"Do you actually wish to come with me and ignore your father's wishes?"

"You're right, he is an asshole."

"You understood me?"

"I figured it was some curse, you only speak Russian when extremely mad, so I guessed." 

"Smart girl."

"Well, I do have an car, it is in my shed, it is why I had the saw trap, people had been stealing my parts."

We ran to my house to get the car ready to go, we ran in to find the car. It wasn't new but it wasn't old. It was a 2005 Mustang GT in black. I had done some tweaking with the motor to squeeze more power out of it. I mean it is a small block V8.

Claire got in the passenger seat and I got the door open for us to make our escape.

"Claire, what is the Company?"

"The Company is the well, company, that hunts down people like us that are 'threats' and lock us up or make us agents. My dad protects me from them but that's just barely. They can kill us easily."

"Between you and me, I would very much like to see them even to attempt to kill the two unkillables."

"What do you mean two?"

"I have many more powers than you think. Most of them are electric based from my main electrokinesis but the rest are different. I can heal faster than you can. I barely feel pain now. I also have a superhuman knowledge of mechanics. I do not know where that power came from or why it manifested."

"That is so cool!"

"It is not as cool as one would think," I replied.

"Why is that?" she questioned

"Simply put, if one cannot feel pain, how human does that make said person? Add in my rapid healing factor, and how human would one say I am? Would some compare to a god? To a devil?" I responded.

"You do have a point, Cole" she paused for a moment, "Is that how you were treated back in you're home?"

"Yes," the memories flooded back, the memories of Madison, my beloved, "Madison was more similar to you, her healing powers were her dominate power, she did have a minor offensive power, she could shoot fire, similar to my lightening, but it would be very much weaker than mine, for my lightening is a very powerful and complex ability."

Claire just looked at me and smiled "I think you're a great person. I do like you, a lot…"

"Thank you, Claire, that means a lot to me. I have not had anyone close to me since the incident that took her away from me…"

"I am sorry, for bringing this up…" Claire muttered under her breath.

I led Claire to the newly finished car, it is a 1993 Nissan 300ZX TT with a Nissan Armada V8 wedged in the bay. It wasn't easy, but enough about my vehicle. Claire and I drove to the outskirts of Costa Verde, and just our luck, we were met with about three armed men, four unarmed men, a girl, Claire's dad and an African-American. This wasn't what I was expecting, I took all the back roads avoided every and all traffic lights, for all that was on the back roads were stop signs.

"Claire, stay down. Drive out of here if things do decide to get unpleasant."

I left the car running and jumped out.

"Claire Bennet and Cole Mogolov, step out of the vehicle and no one will be hurt," a man with a megaphone said.

"The lies that people will tell will always shock when they cover things as bad as the Holocaust…" I said.

"This is your last warning. Surrender now and you will get away unharmed."

"Claire! NOW!" I shouted, and she drove off, avoiding the eminent danger.

"Now look. There is only ten of you, and only one of me. Too bad you could not make these odds any more in my favor."

I love taunting people. It's always fun. Too bad that this is an old abandoned highway and there is almost no cover from the hail of gunfire that is just about to start. Oh well, I have a good trick for those.

I looked at the group, who now had guns pointed at me.

"Looks like the party will be starting, early." I remarked.

One of the men with an Ak-47 opened fire at me, only for my Polarity Shield to catch the lethal metal. I let the shield and the bullets drop harmlessly to the floor. I let the blue electricity build up in my hand, sparking between my fingers. I quickly fried three of the armed men, killing them with beyond lethal doses of electricity. Funny. I do not feel as tired as I used to when I let out this much electricity last time, although last time it was almost a year ago…

The fourth unarmed man ran off, scared of the instantaneous jolt of bioelectricity fry his teammates.

"Mr. Benett, I will not harm you, but I will harm the rest of these unarmed men, and the girl, if needed."

"That is a mistake, Cole." Benett remarked.

He drew his pistol, just for me to catch the bullets as the touched me, for my Polarity Shield was molded like a suit of armor. Then, one of the unarmed men shot fire at me, so I just dodged with a unique role. I am sure glad that I am not wearing my favorite leather jacket, which is in my car. The man next to him decided to shoot a wall of ice at me, only for me to punch through. The third unarmed man turned invisible. Sucker. I knew where he was.

He ran up behind me, and _attempted_ to put me in a headlock and break my neck, but I fried him. I hate the smell of burnt flesh. Next was fireman's turn. He again shot a torrent of flame, only for me to roll out of the way and score a kill shot. Iceman soon followed suit, but instead of even dodging, I used the water in the ice to kill him.

Now all that was left was the girl and Mr. Bennet.

"Cole, I would surrender now while you still can."

"Talk is cheap. I never back down. Not when someone I care about is in danger." I smirked back at him.

"Elle. Get him." Benett barked.

The blonde girl, who looked about 23 came up and just to my surprised summoned her own bioelectricity.

"Look what we have here. A wanna-be electrokinetic." I taunted

"Says the one with the stupid accent!" she retorted.

"Nice one, three year old."

I used this to unleash a Bolt Stream at her, only for her to catch and dispel. I need to cut this short, and I don't want to kill her, for she might become a great ally in this war that is to come of this. I summoned one of my greatest powers, a large thunderbolt from the sky.

Not knowing what to do, Elle did what she must, and just braced from impact. Being a fellow elctrokinetic, her body would overload, and judging by the way the rest of these people's powers aren't from a bomb, they can't handle the pure power that I can. Poor suckers. I quickly stunned the man next to Benett and him as well, just so I could fly off and join Claire.

Claire was waitin g in a parking lot, a mile from her high school…

1 You crazy bitch

2 Dumbass


End file.
